Necropolis
Necropolis was a tombworld located on the Giju Run of the Core Worlds. Serving as a burial place for beings from all over the Core, it was also the home of boneworms and cryptberries. The planet was originally known by the name Dahrtag. However, after the planet and its surrounding system was opened up to the rest of the galaxy, the name Necropolis was coined by many visitors in reference to the Necropolitans' reverence for their dead. Over time the original name of Dahrtag was all but forgotten, remaining only on military starcharts. At some point, General Grievous may have fought and killed a Dark Jedi there. Also, it was where Zak Arranda was killed and then reincarnated by Cornelius Evazan, as part of Borborygmus Gog's Project Starscream. 'History' The planet was originally known by the name Dahrtag. However, after the planet and its surrounding system was opened up to the rest of the galaxy, the name Necropolis was coined by many visitors in reference to the Necropolitans' reverence for their dead. Over time the original name of Dahrtag was all but forgotten, remaining only on military starcharts. At some point, General Grievous may have fought and killed a Dark Jedi there. Also, it was where Zak Arranda was killed and then reincarnated by Cornelius Evazan, as part of Borborygmus Gog's Project Starscream. Santeria Decuir & The Nightsister Coven During the tenure at the rank of Sith Knight and Clan Mother of the Frenzied River Clan, Santeria Decuir had found a grand interest in a new religion, Necromancy. It was through such tomes on the dark art that she had become aware of Necropolis and the legend of Sycorax; she had left the wilds of life upon Dathomir in search of the witch. However, the young Nightsister was disappointed to learn that the woman had died and her secrets with her. In relatialtion over such disappointment, Santeria had begun using her Force magick to gain the trust of the Necropolitans and entertained their desires of fortune telling and bringing beloved pets back from beyond the grave. It had not been long until the Nightsister had gained dominion over the cemetery world. The tale of the planet had not been soon forgotten as Santeria continued her leadership over Necropolis even through her ascension to Sith Master and High Priestess of The Coven. The Great Exile from Dathomir had been been a turning point for many Nightsisters and Nightbrothers and opened an opportunity for the dark deity to introduce them to another world which offered more promise to their religion. Santeria had not allowed for the plans of The Jedi Council and The Rebellion to take hold of their destiny. Upon the ships set for an undisclosed location, a mutiny had occurred and the Nightsister took the advantage and redirected the transports to Necropolis. 'Points of Interest' Blood Marsh Blood Marsh is a swampy area of Necropolis known as the dumping ground of the bodies of Necropolitan's worst criminals. It is believed the eerily red waters is the blood of the damned souls welling up from the underworld. Many rituals of The Coven take place at this location, though many dare to walk alone there. Cathedral of Silence The grand hall of the Cathedral of Silence, it was built over a hundred years ago and was used primarily in Necropolitan religious services until the Coven took this location over. It has since become a house of all coven knowledge, open only to those that have passed their trials into knighthood. Members of the High Witch Council convene here. Colosseum Built by the Necropolitans, the Colosseum has been the site of many gladiatorial fights. Whether for blood sport or as part of their justice system, the blood soaked ground has seen more violence than any other part of the world. Crypt of Ancients The Crypt of the Ancients was the place where the witch Sycorax died. During the year 0 ABY, Doctor Cornelius Evazan used the crypt for several his experiments associated with Project Starscream. Dead Lands The Deadlands is a vast desert that covers roughly a quarter of Necropolis. It's sands hold evidence of a culture older then the Galactic Republic. Grand Avenue The Grand Avenue is a large road connects several of the large settlements of Necropolis and ending at the towering edifice of the Penumbra Temple. It is lined with the skeletal clockwork statues, spayed out on crosses. These statues are capable of acting as defenders of the temple when activated by magic. Graveyards The graveyards of Necropolis are vast and unending. Baring the grave of millions of sentient, it is easy to see how the world became known as the grave world. Since the Coven have arrived on the planet vortexes of pure energy can be spotted reaching for the sky. Only high ranking witches know of their purposes. Hollow of Infestation The forest known as the Hallow of Infestation is known by the locals as a cursed place, the center piece of many ghost stories. It wasn't until the arrival of the Coven that it was discovered that the hallow was a natural strong nexus of the darkside. It has even been rumored that the spirits of darkside users can be encountered within the dark woods. Meadow of Despair The meadow engulfs much of Necropolis like the graveyards and is known by the inhabitants of the planet of where the spirits walk who have lost their way. Meego's Starship Emporium Meego's Starship Emporium was a starship lot owned by Meego on Necropolis. It's located next to the only aerodome on the planet as means of landing and exiting. Penumbra Temple Holy place among the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers; it is the stronghold of their religion and the grounds for training in their occualt religion of the Force. Village of Purga Purga,considered the capital of Necropolis, the village is the currently the only town loctaed on Necropolis. Many visitors to the cemetary world have come to live on the planet, abiding by Coven law, and reside in this area as does many of the other Coven members. 'Planetary Defenses' Automated Turrets These turrets are found lining the main village of Purga.; when triggered by the proper protocol, the shift from the ground to become visible. An Automated Defense System was a defense computer program, using any combination of laser cannons, turbolasers, or other weapons to defend a ship, space station or planetary fortress from attack without the need of a manual controller. They could be routed through to exterior weapons to defend against enemy vessels or vehicles, or interior automatic turrets to defend against infiltrating soldiers. Orbital Defense Cannon Known as the Planetary Defense Gun, Defense Cannon, Orbital Gun, Orbital Cannon, and Planetary Cannon, was a type of space station that was armed with a very powerful anti-ship cannon. Its role of defense was against enemy star ships. The cannon was powerful enough to damage a Mere cruiser significantly. If placed on a moon correctly, it could be used for an orbital bombardment. The cannon consisted of four primary components: a barrel, a capacitor, a focus array and a casing. With all four of these, it was possible to salvage and rebuild a cannon if it was destroyed. Planetary Shield Large scale deflector shield designed to protect an entire planet from bombardment, falling debris, or other hazards. The term planetary shield may also have been used for a large scale shield protecting a moon such as Nar Shaddaa. The first deflector shields were developed to protect individual star ships against various space hazards including attacks from other ships. The technology was later adapted for use aboard space stations, but the shields remained best suited to repelling star fighters. Planetary shields could be scaled to cover bases, cities, or even entire planets. One of the two main types of planetary shields, encasing shields (like the second Death Star's), prohibited friendly fire from beneath the shield except through small gaps. Encasing shields could be curved to protect orbiting objects and seriously damaged the systems of craft that passed through them. The second type of planetary shield, a shutter shield, was more versatile in that segments could be moved to overlap others for increased defense, but shutter shields did less damage to craft passing through them and could not be oriented in a curve. Cloaked Seismic Mines These mines orbit Necropolis and change the configuration of their patterns; only those with proper identification will be given clearance for the path to successfully maneuver around them. Laser Trip Mines A laser trip mine consisted of a beam projector affixed to a shaped explosive casing. The laser activated once the trip mine was placed, sending a nearly invisible beam from the charge to the nearest surface that intersects its path, that acted as tripwire to detonate the mine. If the beam were broken or the charge fired upon, the mine would detonate and damage anything caught within its blast radius. This type of mine was often used in places where high security was more important than the preservation of the guarded object. Category:Planet